Une alliance Fragile
by Mobygirl
Summary: One Shot , Kakashi x OC. La rencontre de deux enfants des champs de bataille lors d'une mission co-accompmlit par Suna et Konoha.


Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Une Alliance Fragile

**Oneshot - Kakashi x OC**

* * *

- « Tu t'apelle _Chidori _? »

- « Euh .. ben oui. »

**...**

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Oh .. non non , pour rien. »

- « Bon d'accord ... , toi tu t'appelles comment ? »

- « Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. »

- « _Kakashi !_ »

- « Oui ... pourquoi ? »

- « Oh ben .. euh ... pour rien du tout , d'accord :) »

Le jeune jounin de Konoha agé de tout juste treize ans se laissa tomber dans l'herbe , posant sa tête dans le creux de ses mains. A coté de lui , la jeune fille semblant baver d'admiration pour lui l'imita , observant elle aussi les étoiles.

- « T'es un jônin c'est ça ? »

- « Hunhun. »

- « C'est ... Whôaw ! Tu dois être super fort non ? » s'étonna la petite fille émerveillée en se relevant pour mieux fixer le visage de l'argenté éclairé par le feux de camp allumé au loin.

- « Mhhh , ça va , je me débrouille. »

- « Ouais , ben je pense que tu doit quand même être _très_ fort. »

Kakashi sourit devant la niaiserie des filles de son âge et se tourna sur le flanc pour couper court à la conversation. Un détail cependant l'interpella alors qu'il tentait de faire fuir la fillette. Cette mission qu'il venait de terminer , première mission depuis l'alliance fragile entre Suna et Konoha , ne comportait que des jônin. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait ici si elle n'avait pas le grade recquis?

- « Tu n'es pas jônin ? » marmonna t-il d'une voix pâteuse empreinte de curiosité.

- « Non. » répliqua t-elle simplement , refroidie dans ses ardeurs de faire connaissance par l'impolitesse dont venait de faire preuve Kakashi. « Je suis encore Chunin mais plus pour longtemps , je suis juste partie en mission avant que le Kazekage me nomme. » murmura t-elle paraissant tout d'un coup plus mature à l'argenté.

- « Ok. »

Elle se recoucha dans la même position que Kakashi et tout les deux observèrent le campement où les ninjas alliés de Konoha et Suna terminait de ranger et trier des dossiers dans la nuit , autour du feu.

_- « KAKASHI ! »_

Le jeune garçon se releva , observé par Chidori qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son chef d'équipe. Celui-ci vanta les mérites du garçon tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux , lui demandant même de lui dévoiler son arme secrète : le Sharingan à l'équipe de Suna.

_- « CHIDORI ! »_

Immédiatement pour contre-attaquer , le chef d'équipe de Suna appela la fillette , à qui il ordonna pour rivaliser contre le talent immense de Kakashi de montrer quelques jutsus originaux qu'elle maitrisait.

Bien sûre elle impressionna par sa maitrise des sceaux , et bien sûre Kakashi et son Sharingan lui en mit plein la vue.

- « Je suis fatiguée. » murmura t-elle après avoir servit de_ « jouet en exposition »._

- « Hunhun. »

La petite fille regarda Kakashi s'assoir à nouveau dans l'herbe alors que la dernière équipe revenait de la bataille à moitié esquintée.

- « On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous bientôt , c'est déjà ça. » murmura t-il à l'adresse de la petite fille à la lueur des flammes devant lui.

Il eut la surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était déjà endormie , sûrement trop épuisée par le rythme guerrier qu'ils avaient depuis quelques semaines déjà afin de repousser les ennemis du pays de la foudre.

- « Ch ... Chido ... »

Non vraiment il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler comme ça.

- « Chidori. » murmura t-elle amèrement les yeux fermés , « Je m'appelle _Chi_-_do_-_ri_ , ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué à retenir. »

- « Non c'est pas ça , c'est juste que ...que ... »

- « Que ? »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la futur jônin talentueuse en face de lui. Juste que Chidori était sa technique , une technique mortelle , qui privait de sa vie un individu et qu'il venait de mettre au point et de rendre infaillible grâce à l'acquisition du Sharingan il y a peu. Chose qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré.

- « C'est le nom d'une technique qu'un ami à moi à crée. Elle est meurtrière , tu t'appelle comme quelque chose qui arrache la vie. »

Il avait parlé peut-être un peu sèchement , sur un ton sûrement un peu trop dur. Chidori ouvrit les yeux , encaissant le choc du à la révélation , et se redressa fixant Kakashi de son unique œil onyx.

- « C'est un joli nom ... Même pour une technique d'assassinat tu sais. » tenta t-elle ébranlée.

_Non vraiment elle ne comprenait pas._

- « Mais j'ai tué des gens avec cette technique ! à chaque fois que j'ai crié Chidori les milles oiseaux , c'était pour ôter la vie , pour priver quelqu'un de son existence ! A chaque fois que m'ai venu à l'esprit d'employer ce jutsu , j'ai brûlé de haine , sentit le chakra destructeur affluer dans ma main comme jamais , avec cette envie de tuer et de briser l'être humain en face de moi .._ je _... »

Le jeune homme se tut , réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire , la façon dont il s'était emporté et les yeux de Chidori le fixant toujours bouche bée.

- « Tu ne venais pas de dire que c'était la technique d'un ami ? » murmura t-elle d'une voix cassée et incontrôlée par le choc.

Kakashi lui lança un regard noir , se laissant tomber dans l'herbe , observant les étoiles.

- « Non , c'est ma technique. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête brièvement pour digérer l'information et se laissa tomber au sol à son tour , son épaule touchant celle de Kakashi.

- « Je ... , ... que .. quelle coïncidence que l'on se soit rencontrés ! Ça ... ça alors ! »

Tremblante , la fillette se releva , dos à Kakashi , en fixant les étoiles , puis fit un pas dans l'herbe mouillée par la rosée. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Kakashi la regarda partir , si frêle et si misérable dans l'immensité de la nuit , son Katana trop grand pour elle solidement accroché à son dos.

Puis il y avait eu l'ordre. L'alliance encore fraîche entre les deux pays n'avait pas durée , posée sur des piliers pas assez stable peut-être , l'espèce de paix avait été réduite en miette en un rien de temps , et la minute qui avait suivit avait vu les guerriers des deux pays différents s'entretuer sous ordres de leurs supérieurs respectifs.

* * *

_Chidori entra dans Chidori et ce fut la fin de Chidori_

* * *

END :)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié , comme d'habitude n'importe quel commentaire est le bienvenue. Je profite également de l'opportunité pour m'excuser au près des lecteurs de Vie tranquille à Konoha de l'absence de chapitre cette semaine , j'ai beau cherché mais la clé USB sur laquelle se trouve la suite de l'histoire est tout bonnement introuvable ! (Pour ceux qui ne lise pas , y faire un tour me ferais très plaisir ) Bref , en espérant que ce One-shot est été lisible et qu'il vous ait plus. Bonne journée à tout le monde.

Moby'G


End file.
